Polyglycerol compounds are well known materials. They are made by the condensation reaction of glycerin. The resulting products are polar and posses several un-related hydroxyl groups. The number of glycerin molecules condensed in the reaction is referred to as the degree of polymerization (DP).
Polyglycerol esters are also well known. They are the product of the esterfication reaction of polyglycerol and acids. Esterfication reactions run between an alcohol (polyglycerol) and a carboxylic acid produces water as a byproduct. U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,305 issued Feb. 24, 1998 to Eshuis, et al. entitled Polyglycerol production teaches how polydlycerol is made.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,391 issued Feb. 3, 1976 to Gabby entitled “Hydrated polyglycerol Ester Composition” teaches a polyglycerol ester emulsifier is prepared by heating a polyglycerol ester containing 3 to 10 glycerol units and a 1 to 2 saturated fatty acyl ester groups containing 16 to 20 carbon atoms, glycerol and water at a temperature of 125 to 135° F. The heat is maintained until a homogeneous paste-like consistency is imparted thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,475 issued Oct. 7, 1997 to Dahms entitled “Emulsifier Composition based on Polyglycerol Ester” teaches an emulsifier composition of a mixture of polyglycerol fatty acid esters and the lactylate of a fatty acid or its salt. This emulsifier is used to manufacture a wide range of different oil in water emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,137 issued July 1922 to Weisberg, entitled “Polyglycerol Resins” discloses a polyglycerol ester of an aromatic dibasic acid used in shellac. This patent, imported herein by reference, addresses solid resins made in solvent. While lacking the critical control of cross-linking and producing a hard rather than a soft ester, this patent shows the state of the art in resins.
Still another U.S. Pat. No. 7,638,116, issued Dec. 29, 2009 by LaVay et al. entitled “Polyglycerol dimer polyester resins” discloses a polyglycerol dimer resin of a polyglycerol containing 3 to 10 repeat units cross-linked by dimer acid. While lacking the critical control of cross-linking and functionalization by fatty groups and silicone, this patent shows the state of the art of polyglycerol dimer polyesters.
A variety of patents exist that describe the use of dimethicone and dimethicone copoylol compounds used in cosmetic formulations, most notably is there use to foam alcohol sanitizers. They describe very generalized structures, most of which fail to function in other formulations.
Prior to the current invention, patents dealing with the use of dimethicone copolyol failed to recognize that there are significant structural differences between materials defined as dimethicone copolyols. Dimethicone and dimethicone copolyols exist in two major forms. These two major forms are named by the structure of the polymer backbone. The names are Comb and Terminal. The structures are:
Comb
Terminal

None of the references above understood the desirability of incorporation of fatty groups incorporated onto a polyglycerol backbone can modify the physical properties in cosmetic formulation. Furthermore, the incorporation of a silicone polymer crosslinker, either dimeticonol or dimethicone copolyol, will provide superior surface activity when compared to an organic crosslinker, provide unparalleled aesthesis, and unique solubility. These new high definition polymers produce a novel polymer that allows for the control of the solubility in alcohol, water, oil and silicone. Furthermore, the fatty groups allow for judicial control of physical, chemical and rheological properties of the polymer that will provide outstanding aesthesis when applied to hair, skin and fibers.